Usuário Discussão:Summoner-Tk
User Talk-Página de Discussão *Sejam bem vindos à minha página de Discussão, sintam-se à vontade para sugerir algo para melhorar as guias que eu fiz^^, ou para sugerir outros tipos de guias, no que eu puder ajudar, estarei tentando fazer o mesmo :3 *Ao postar anonimamente, "e seu post for ofensivo etc etc", sentirei-me livre para excluí-lo! =P Screens do 2.0-Review :Screens do DOFUS BETA 2.0 -> NO BLOG XD Tutorias Noobs *Tutoriais noobs mas que talvez Ajudem vocês^^ :Osamodas Varinha ::Eniripsa Suporte *Muito Obrigada por manter a página de Discussão em Ordem! *--Summoner-Tk 21h40min de 2 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) : * Obrigada pela visita * * /kthxbye ---- OI TK! Eu amei sua pagina!!! *.* Eu vi que aqui na discussão vc postou uma otimo guia de Osamodas... posso transferi-lo para uma pagina ligada as Builds de Osa, e colocar na lista de guias do portal de guia? --Garrasdalua 20h22min de 8 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Guias são sempre bem vindos!^^ é uma coisa que me pedem muito, mas eu cuido de duas wikias, e as duas ainda tem muito o que fazer antes de eu conseguir fazer de começar a pensar em guias! Temos um Portal de Guias mas tá bem no inicio ainda! --Garrasdalua 11h34min de 12 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) ---- 'M'enineê, vcê ser muit roox *o*, e kawaii :3 . Marcando presença aqui. '-' b'ee'ijos. --Anne Ryuuzaki sobre vandalismo na pagina OI TK! Realmente, ninguem tem nada que alterar sua pagina pessoal. Passou despercebido aqui, ou teriamos desfeito tudo. Por sorte, nada é perdido na wikia. mesmo se a pagina é eliminada ainda há possibilidade de retomar tudo que estava lá. Eu vou bloquear o IP da pessoa que fez as modificações. Vou proteger sua pagina contra vadalismo. Não consigo colocar uma senha exclusiva, mas pelo menos usuários anonimos não vão mais conseguir mudar nada. Se um usuário registrado mudar, é mais facil de percebemos e bloquear. Infelizmente esse tipo de coisa acontece com bastante frequencia, (já mexeram algumas vezes na minha pagina, trocaram tudo por palavrões uma vez) e geralmente a gente só vigia para corrigir as paginas de artigos, vou ver se começo a dar uma boa olhada nas de usuários tb, por precaução. Não esqueça que agora para alterar qualquer coisa na sua pagina pessoal voce precisa se logar!^^ --Garras da Lua 16h04min de 29 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Anonimo ei tk, na s paginas de guilda, portal de guias, e invocaçao de tofu tem um idiota mudando tudo, xingando todos, e outras coisas....e eu nao consigo desfazer, até tenho conta, mas nao lembro a senha, dai uso sem bonta msm, só IP, precisa de conta pra desfazer? porque nao estou conseguindo, abraços. sobre vandalismo Parece que estão considerando vc um dos moderas daqui! eu vou ver se coloco um pouquinho mais de autorizações pra vc hoje! ^^ qdo parece não ter mudado nada, usa o historia e compara as edições. ai aparece em vermelho exatamente o que foi alterado. se não aparecer nada é pq a pessoa só apertou o save, ou pulou uma linha. em geral isso é usado para purgar a pagina, sem problema, as vezes eu faço isso para forçar a pagina a limpar o cache, principalmente nas paginas com tabelas auto-inclusivas. outras vezes é para disfarçar a besteira que fizeram em algumas alterações anteriores. A pessoa faz a troca, salva, abre de novo, escreve algo certo, salva. Assim, se vc conferir só a primeira mudança vai parecer que a pessoa não fez nada demais. O que eu faço é nessa parte de historia dar uma "olhadinha" nas alterações anteriores, para ver se é o mesmo IP, ou algo assim, e comparo com eles. geralmente ai eu acho o engraçadinho sacaneando a pagina. mas mesmo assim, as vezes passa mesmo algo!^^ Vou ver quais os niveis de burocrata tem aqui na wikia, e vou promover vc a um deles, ok? Vc tem feito bastante coisa pela wikia, eu acho que mais que merece uma "posição" Maior! --Garras da Lua 11h40min de 7 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) What can administrators do on a wiki? Administrators can: * pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. * delete and undelete uploaded images and other files. * rename pages in the File: namespace * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. * edit the to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by one of the wiki's bureaucrats at any time. For details, see the . Bem vinda a administração!!!! --Garras da Lua 11h58min de 7 de novembro de 2009 (UTC)